Disney Mobile
Disney Mobile is a division of Disney Interactive, a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company, that designs mobile apps, content and services. History Walt Disney Internet Group (WDIG) in August 2000 entered the mobile content market in Japan with an agreement with NTT DoCoMo to launch the Disney-i content service. In November 2003, WDIG and Index Corporation agreed to "develop and distribute Disney-branded mobile content for the Chinese market" and that Index would in conjunction with China Mobile to launch Disney Mobile service. Disney Internet Group launched DisneyMobile.com in December 2003 as portal for Disney Mobile content. WDIG licensed Disney Mobile content to KPN, a prominent Dutch telecom firm starting in January 2004. WDIG in March 2004 agreed to a licensing deal with Vodafone to provide Disney Mobile services in 14 countries: Australia, Egypt, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Malta, The Netherlands, New Zealand, Portugal, Spain, Sweden and Switzerland. Also in 2004, Disney re-activated the Starwave identity as Starwave Mobile, which publishes casual games for mobile phones for non-Disney brands with in Disney conglomerate or from third party. Sprint and Disney had previously launched a phone service for sports fans using content from Disney's sports channel, ESPN, branded Mobile ESPN. The company working with Sprint started a Mobile Virtual Network Operator in the United States which launched in June 2006. DMobile and O2 agreed to a Mobile Virtual Network Operator agreement in April 2006 for the United Kingdom. In August 2006, DMobile halted its plans to roll out its wireless service in the UK citing "adverse changes in the retail environment for its decision". In September 2007, DMobile stopped signing up new wireless customers and discontinued the wireless service altogether on December 31, 2007. DMobile decided to shift its strategy by licensing its mobile suite, Family Center, and its content to other providers. However in November 2007, Disney Japan and Softbank announced a wireless service joint venture, Disney Mobile, to be launched in 2008. In July 2010, Disney purchased Tapulous to increase available mobile expertise. In 2011, Bart Decrem of Tapulous was appointed general manager of DMobile. Launched September 22, 2011, Where's My Water?, a mobile game, starring Swampy the alligator - the first Disney original mobile character - for 20 days in October 2011 rivaled Angry Birds even becoming the top mobile game on the iTunes’ bestseller charts for a short time. This has led to a YouTube channel with a web series for Swampy. Also launched by DMobile in September was Puffle Launch, a mobile version of the game played on Club Penguin. Working with Spin Master, DMobile launched in October 2011 the first Disney Appmates game with Cars 2 toys that interact with an iPad screen. Wireless In the US, it operated on Sprint's CDMA network. Disney handled the administrative side and marketed the service to family subscribers. Disney Mobile's offering included Family Center suite, a multiple family-friendly applications to help parents manage their family's mobile phone experience. The innovative family monitor and call control features allowed parents to set spending limits and decide when the phone could and couldn't be used. The family locator service allowed parents to use GPS to locate the kid's phone. There was also a family alert feature that let the whole family send text messages to each other. Disney and Sprint had hoped that Disney Mobile content and applications would help drive demand for data services. Executives *George Grobar, senior vice president and General manager (2005- ?) *Bart Decrem, General manager (2011- present) See also *The Walt Disney Company External links * Disney Mobile Official Website (Japanese) * Mickey Mouse goes wireless - Article on Cnet News.com * Disney signs deal to offer family-friendly mobile phone service in the UK - O2 Press Release * Disney scraps UK mobile plan * Article about the shutdown of Disney Mobile es:Disney Mobile pt-br:Disney Mobile Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Video game companies